


Screen Test

by Kaitie



Series: Screen Test [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Star AU, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a big-time porn producer who finds himself intrigued by a possible new star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screen Test

“Mr. Stark, your next appointment is here.”

Tony turned from the screen, hitting the intercom button. “Send him in, Andrea.” Shutting his laptop, Tony set up the camera on his desk, making sure the couch across from him was in focus. A tentative knock sounded at the door.

“Come in” he barked.

The door cracked open slowly and a blonde head poked through the opening. Watching the young man enter the room, Tony looked him up and down, impressed.

“Have a seat right there” he said gesturing to the couch. “What’s your name?”

“Steve. Steve Rogers,” the man said, “Thanks for meeting with me.” Steve sat down on the cracked brown leather, perched nervously on the edge.

Tony was used to this. Another newbie who thought they wanted to get into the business. From the looks of the kid, he probably wouldn’t make it. He was great looking, tall, muscular, and had that All-American look down pat, but he seemed so skittish that Tony was afraid that any sudden movement might send him fleeing from the office.

“Is this your first time going out for something like this?” Tony asked. He saw Steve flinch slightly at the bored, flat tone of his voice, but he wasn’t here to coddle anyone. He had a business to run. You were either going to make it or you weren’t.

“Y—Yes” he stammered.

“Ok, great. Tell me what brings you here? Why do you think you’re good for our company?”

“W—Well, I honestly don’t know much about it, but I really need the money, and someone told me I had the looks for it, so…” Steve’s gaze rested firmly on the floor, his voice dropping to a whisper.

“Right. Well let’s see what we’re working with. And just so we’re clear, you are being recorded and you have signed all the proper forms, correct?”

Steve nodded silently. Tony gestured for him to stand, so he did, slowly lifting the pale blue t-shirt he was wearing, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the couch. He flicked his eyes up to see Tony’s reaction, which seemed favorable. Feeling his face flush, he hesitantly began unzipping his fly.

Tony nodded for him to continue, secretly enjoying the blush coloring the blonde’s cheeks. The shy, virginal ones may not make for good employees, but they were his personal favorite. Steve’s jeans were pooled at his feet and he kicked them aside.

“Ok, why don’t you sit back down for a minute” Tony said, leaning back in his chair. He let his eyes wander over Steve’s figure, appreciating every exposed inch. His look really was perfect. So clean cut. If he could get anything out of him, Tony was sure he could make Steve a star.

“So let’s just go over what you’re willing to do. Are there any limits you have going in? Anything that you consider a specialty?”

Steve’s eyes widened and Tony could see him gulp. “Um, I can do anything you want me to, Mr. Stark.”

“That’s a pretty bold statement, Steve. We produce a wide variety of content and I know that not everything is a good fit.”

Steve flushed again, his eyes struggling to maintain contact with Tony’s. “I don’t know—”

“Alright” Tony cut him off a bit impatiently. “We can figure that out later if it comes to that. Let’s get down to the brass tacks of it all, shall we? Let me see what we have here.” He laced his fingers together, resting them behind his head. “Go on.”

Steve took a deep breath before leaning back against the couch, lifting his hips as he slid down the black briefs he was wearing. Tony wasn’t surprised to see that he was still soft. The nervous ones often took a while to get going, but he looked to be of at least average size.

“There’s lube on the end table if you need it” he offered, nodding to the table to Steve’s left.

“Th-Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Steve ran one hand uncertainly down his chest, fingers caressing his stomach before moving lower, encircling his shaft. He tugged it gently, slowly coaxing it to life, his eyes closing as his cock began to grow.

“Very nice, Steve. I like what I’m seeing so far” Tony said encouragingly.

Steve bit his lower lip, his free hand coming up to rest on his chest, the other slowly starting to move up and down. Fully erect, Tony could see that he had underestimated him. He was above average, with good girth and nice shape. The kid had certainly won some sort of genetic lottery.

“Keep going” he urged, getting into the display. He could feel himself beginning to harden, and he dropped a hand to his lap, rubbing the growing bulge in his pants.

Steve opened his eyes for a moment, seeing Tony watching him with rapt attention. Shutting them again, he slouched down a little one the couch, pushing his hips forward. Bracing his feet on the floor, he began to pump in earnest, precum leaking from his cock, aiding his movements. As his strokes became slicker, his hand moved faster and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

Tony watched, his pants now uncomfortably tight. His eyes flicked back and forth from Steve’s face, lost in pleasure, and his hand sliding rapidly over his cock. Steve’s pale skin was flushed, his breaths growing shallower. Tony could see his muscles tensing and new that it wouldn’t be much longer.

“That’s it Steve. I know you’re close.”

Steve groaned, pressing his head back against the cushions. His hips thrusting up to meet his hand, he couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling building inside of him.

“Yes. Come now, Steve. Shoot that load for me” Tony commanded.

Steve obeyed, crying out as he came. White hot jets of semen shot across his stomach and he continued to stroke himself slowly, dragging out his climax and milking himself dry. As his cock began to soften, he sagged back against the leather and hesitantly opened his eyes. The nervousness that had been forgotten with his arousal had now come rushing back.

“That was great” Tony praised. “Now, I need you to come over here and show me what else you can do.”

Tony pushed himself away from the desk, tossing Steve a small towel to clean himself off with. Beckoning him over, Tony leaned back in his chair and spread his legs.

Steve walked over to him nervously. Kneeling down in between Tony’s legs, Steve looked up at him shyly. Tony smiled, cupping Steve’s face in his hand and pulling it closer to his groin.

“You’ll do great, I can tell. Show me what that pretty mouth can do.”

Reaching up, Steve slowly unzipped Tony’s fly. Tony raised his hips, allowing Steve to pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

Tony’s erection, now freed from its confines, sprung up, hot and hard in Steve’s face. He swallowed thickly, seeing how much there was to take. Tentatively, he leaned forward, giving the head a small lick before enveloping it with his mouth.

Tony’s head fell back, eyes closed, and he groaned at the wet heat surrounding him. He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, pulling him closer, helping him to take the entire length down his throat. Steve placed his hands on Tony’s thighs for leverage as he bobbed up and down, pressing his tongue against the underside of Tony’s cock.

“Oh yeah, that’s so good Steve. Keep going” Tony groaned.  His hips began to move, plunging himself upward to meet Steve’s mouth. Pleasure coiled inside him, tightening, and he knew he was close. Just the thought of shooting into Steve’s mouth, having him swallow every drop, almost made him come right then. But he fought it back, reluctantly pushing Steve away.

He slumped backwards for a moment, regaining his composure. “That was really good, but we’re not done yet” he said breathlessly. He stood up, kicking his clothing aside, and motioned for Steve to stand as well.

Tony led him back over to the couch, bending him over so his arms were braced against the arm of the couch.

“Ready?” Tony asked as he slicked some lube over his cock.

“Y—Yeah” Steve stammered, legs shaking slightly.

Tony poured some more over his fingers and began slowly circling Steve’s entrance. Gradually working one finger in, he worked it around, loosening the tight ring of muscle. Steve whimpered, pushing back, wanting more. His cock began to harden again, and as Tony added a second, then third, finger, Steve pushed back more insistently. Tony smiled, pleased at his eagerness.

Replacing his fingers with his cock, Tony pushed steadily until the head pushed past any resistance.

“Oh god, you’re tight” he said through gritted teeth. “Fuck!” He fought to hold still, giving Steve a second to adjust.

“Please” Steve gasped.

Tony moved slowly, pulling back before shoving back in to the hilt. Grasping Steve’s hips, he held him tightly, plunging his cock deep inside, over and over, panting with exertion. Steve whined as Tony’s cock drove deep, hitting his prostate, bolts of pleasure shooting through him.

Tony pushed Steve downwards, bending him further over the couch so that his face was now pressed against the leather. His cock was pressed between the arm of the couch and his stomach, his hips bucking, trying to get more friction as Tony pulled nearly all the way out before sinking back into him.

Steve’s leaking cock wet the leather beneath him, helping him to slide back and forth along with Tony’s thrusts. The combination of sensations was driving him to the edge. He reached out, desperately searching for something to cling too as his pleasure grew. He screwed his eyes shut tightly, trying to hold off.

“I’m gonna… I’m—” he gasped.

“Do it, Steve. Come now. Show me how good my dick feels” Tony grunted, hold Steve down firmly and pounding furiously into him.

That was all Steve needed to send him over the edge. Fingertips clawing at the couch, he came with a shout, the world exploding in white behind his eyes. His cock spasmed, dribbling out what was left after his first orgasm, leaving a puddle beneath him.

Tony continued to impale Steve, his thrusts becoming more erratic as Steve’s muscles rippled around his length.

“God yes! Fuck, you’re going to make me cum, Steve” he groaned. A few more pumps were all he could take, growling as he emptied himself inside of Steve. Steve shuddered at the spreading warmth inside of him and collapsed as Tony slowly withdrew, leaving him feeling empty. Tony turned away, tossing another towel Steve’s way, as he cleaned himself off.

Steve fought to regain composure, collecting his clothing and beginning to dress. He cast furtive glances at Tony from under his lashes, trying to guess what the other man was thinking.

“Well Steve” Tony said, already dressed and sitting back at his desk, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t impressed. You were certainly a pleasant surprise. You should be proud of yourself and I’m sure we’ll be giving you a call.”

Steve stood there, glad that he had done well, but unexpectedly stung by the dismissiveness. Tony had already turned back to his other work and Steve knew he was supposed to leave now.

“Th-Thank you for the opportunity, sir.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow at the honorific. There was something about the Boy Scout that he found unsettlingly appealing.

“Mmm hmm” he nodded, avoiding eye contact. He knew better than to get attached.

He watched Steve walk out of the door, straightening his clothes, and fought the urge to call him back. He rolled his eyes at his own momentary sentimentality.

He pressed a button on the phone, barking into the speaker.

“Andrea! What time is the next appointment?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this one came from... I actually have another chapter/sequel/whatever that I may post if I ever get around to editing it.


End file.
